Riding Pieces Girl
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Sequel to Broken Girl. Naitlyn, Jara and Smitchie are all happy and content with the rollercoaster of their lives but there are some Ups and some Downs. And to make matters more serious, these Ups and Downs affect Caitlyn the most. Since she isn't broken anymore, what is she? A girl in Pieces. Caitlyn Alice Wynwood Gray
1. Life Now

**How you doing?! Oh my gosh, I am so happy to start this sequel. Wondering what the title's all about? Well, it means a girl striving from being in pieces. If some of you haven't read the predecessor of this story, Broken Girl, I would recommend reading that before. The link on my profile. If you have started this story from this sequel and don't plan on reading the prequel well, do so. If you are a fan from the prequel, you must know who I am. I am Rebecca, Bex for short and I love making fanfics! I have a partner in crime who is going to help me make a new story and you should read her stories, she's amazing. Her name is Going places. There are other great Camp Rock authors out there who are my good friends like ChippewaPrincess96, and etc. Search them up!**

**Thank you all for your support and I know I said that this would be up January latest but I wanted to start it earlier so I can do a celebration chapter next week, when it will be exactly a year since I joined this fantastic site. I am just going to give you the first chapter of Riding Pieces Girl.**

**So, without further ado, (SHOUTOUT TO PEOPLE WHO'S NAME IS ADO! AND MOST OF YOU KNOW I LOVE SAYING THIS!) here's Riding Pieces Girl. **

* * *

I woke up and found Nate smiling down at me. It had been ten years since Uncle Bryan died and three years since we found out that Jesse's Cancer had come back. Our children, Scarlett and Matthew were now 17 years old and Kristyn was nearly 15. Our lives were a rollercoaster but in all honesty, I loved it so much.

"Hey there, Beautiful." He said. I giggled and showed him the tattoo just above my shoulder. "Please, I've been calling you that before you got that tattoo." I kissed him and leaned our foreheads against each other. Today we both were free from the Hell called jobs. It was Saturday and Kristyn was out with her new boyfriend, Eddie Malone who was a singer. She was in a band with her cousins, Peyton, Amber and Dylan.

Mara and Jason had two daughters, Avery Raven Gray who was 16, and Dylan Robin Gray who was nearly 15. Shane and Mitchie had gotten married a couple of months after Jara had gotten married and they had three children. Amber Courtney and Peyton Emma who were 14 and Fletcher Cole who was 12. Jesse and Tess had JJ Luca, 18, and Victoria Lara, 7. Stephanie Analease was now 34 years old and was a successful actress along with her dad, Tim. Max James was 28 and he was a director now. Little Fiona Rae was not so little anymore, she was 18 and an aspiring student. She wanted to be a lawyer like Cornelia.

"I can't believe we've been married for 18 years now." I smiled. He kissed my neck and nodded.

"I can't believe that I've even survived those years with you." He joked. I gasped and hit him, squealing as he tackled me and kissed me.

"Argh!" We heard. We looked to the door and saw Kristyn covering her eyes.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Nate suggested.

"Oh, never. But thanks for the tip Daddy." She smiled innocently, taking her hands off her eyes. "Anyway, I am going out with Scarlett. Is that alright?" She asked.

"As long as you don't swipe my credit card and buy stuff with it." Nate warned, going over to his wallet and hiding it behind his back. Kris rolled her eyes.

"Dad, why do you think I said Scarlett? She has money that she could use to buy stuff. For me." She grinned and walked out. "I won't ever need to use that dreadful thing again, father!" She called. Nate chucked his wallet in the top drawer and sighed.

"We have raised a freakin' golddigger." I laughed.

"I wonder who gave her that." He thought. I shook my head. "Amelia. She always got me buying her new shoes or phones if one had a scratch on it. I have bought that girl 5 cars in her lifetime!" He said. I started laughing.

"The perks of having a baby sister!" I grinned. "How is she anyway? We haven't seen her in years." I said, rotating my neck to get rid of cranks.

"She's in Broadway and has the pleasure of starring in movies." He said.

"That's good for her. Did she ever find a guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're getting married. I mean, why shouldn't they? They already had a child. William's just turned one." He said.

"She didn't tell me! I have got to call that girl." I gasped, shocked that she would never tell me. "Urgh, I need to go Prom shopping with the twins." I said.

"Why's that such a bad thing? I thought you loved buying stuff for our kids." He smirked.

"Because it's coming out of my money. Not yours. Or theirs. Mine. Unless...?" I pouted, doing the puppy dog face.

"Unless I buy for Matt and you buy for Scar. Sure." He totally agreed. Can I get a SCORE! ?

"Thank you babe." I kissed him. "SCARLETT?" I called. She came walking in, taking her time, on her phone, laughing at something.

"Yeah, Mom?" She asked, never taking her eyes off her new iPhone that Nate had gotten her.

"What time will you be back from your trip out with Kris. We need to go Prom shopping." I asked.

"Oh, meet us in Starbucks at 1:30. Kris was going to meet her pals later on anyway." She said, finally looking up from her phone.

"Who are you texting?" I smirked.

"Oh, it's just PJ." She said, smiling.

"Who's that and have I met him?" Nate asked.

"He's my friend and no, you haven't." Scarlett replied, placing a hand on her hip. "And you're not going to. Peace out!" She walked out of our room and I got up, starting to get ready for the day.

"What will you do?" I asked him, drying my hair and body.

"Watch the game with the guys. Sander, Barron and Jake will be there." He said, on his laptop.

"Oh, say 'hi' to them for me. Haven't seen them since Leah gave birth which was what, 15 years ago? But Jake, haven't seen him in months." I said.

"Oh, did you know that Barron is a proud father of two?" He asked.

"No way! Peggy gave birth to twins?" I asked.

"Yeah, couple of weeks ago. Just found out on Twitter now. While you're out, buy something for them." I nodded. I got dressed in a navy blue blazer with a white tee underneath. Some black skinny jeans and white fur pumps.

"Right, I'm out. See you later and I love you." I said, pecking him on the lips.

"Love you too." He called out as I walked downstairs. Matthew joined me in my car and I drove to Mom's house.

...

"Oh, my! Matthew, you just keep getting bigger and bigger!" Mom said, hugging him then me.

"Yeah, Grandma." He nodded, smiling.

"Where's Ricky?" I asked about Mom's longterm boyfriend. They never got married.

"He's gone to visit his children." Mom replied. I remembered Raini and Jerry. Jerry and I never got the chance to start over and be kind to each other. Raini was now a doctor and she had three children. Jerry was more of a bachelor.

"Ok. Right, we just wanted to visit you to see how you were doing. Haven't seen you since Christmas." I said, sitting down on the sofa. Matthew sat in the single chair, on his phone.

"I am doing great! Connie, Lucy and I hang out all the time. Have you been in touch with them and others?" Mom asked me. I nodded. "That's good. We're all proud of our daughters. You chose fantastic men to start your lives with." She looked at Matthew. "He's just like his father." She smiled. Matt's phone rang and he excused himself.

"Yeah he is. Apparently, we gave birth to a golddigger. Kristyn is always taking our cards behind our backs. She even admitted to getting Scarlett to buy her stuff. Just like Amelia." I said. Mom laughed and leaned back.

"Scarlett's like you. A bit. But she's more Daddy's Princess. Kristyn is more you." She said. I agreed.

"I have to go. Check some stuff at the label then go over to Mia's to see how she's doing." I said. Mom leaned forward and patted my knee.

"How about I go to Mia's? You just invite Ben out or something." I nodded and thanked her by hugging her. "See you later!" She grinned.

"Bye, Mutter. Matthew? We're going!" I called, giving Mom one last hug. Matthew hung up his phone and hugged his grandmother before going out the door and waiting by my car. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Mom. I got in the car and waited till Matthew put on his seatbelt. I started the ignition and drove out the compound.

...

We had finished just checking stuff at the label and were on our way to Florida Mall. We walked into Starbucks and met Kristyn and Scarlett. I ordered mine and Matt's drinks and Matt waited till they came through as I sat down. "Can we go to Rain Bow? I heard that you guys just released Prom dresses and suits." Scarlett asked. I rolled my eyes playfully and nodded.

"Sure." I said.

"Right, I'm off. See you!" Kristyn said, getting up. We saw her friend Madison waiting for her, waving. We waved at Kris and Matthew came with our drinks. We talked about random things and I enjoyed it. Spending time with my children. I barely did nowadays. We went into Rain Bow and Scarlett tried on twenty five dresses. She finally settled on number thirteen. A acrylic lilac strapless dress with diamond shaped balls around the netting at the bottom of the dress. It was knee-length and perfect for her.

Seeing as I owned the store brand, Scarlett got it for free. That's why she wanted to shop here. That girl...

Matthew tried on seven suits and eight ties. All of which, didn't suit him. He tried on another. Plain black blazer with black skinny trousers and white shirt and light blue bow-tie. The shop assistant gave him flirty looks and a white with light blue strap fedora. I was about to tell her that he was taken but he started to flirt with her. But I thought he had a girlfriend. Called Christine. They exchanged numbers and only did I then realize that she wasn't a shop assistant. She was an actress. Same age as Matt called Grace.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn." I introduced myself. She grinned and shook my hand.

"Pleasure, Mrs Gray. I love your store. I shop here all the time." She said.

"Thank you. I just need my son for a moment." She gestured for me to take him. I led him to the back of the store. "I thought you had a girlfriend?" I asked.

"She dumped me five weeks ago. She thought I cheated on her but in reality, she cheated on me." He shrugged like it was no biggie. I nodded and let him go back to Grace. "Oh, and Mom? I want this outfit." He called. Sure, let me just pay for it and ask you for the money back in a few years. Wait, Nate's paying. Thank God.

I walked back in time to see Scarlett lifted up from the floor and her lips locked with a blonde guy's. I cleared my throat and she pulled away blushing. "This is your friend?" I teased.

"Mom!" She hissed.

"Hi, Caitlyn Gray, Scarlett's mother." I introduced.

"PJ. PJ Duncan." He introduced. We shook hands. "I guess I am her boyfriend." He blushed.

"Oh, don't worry. I am not mad or anything. It's her father you need to worry about." I assured him. He cleared his throat and stood there awkwardly.

"We should go." Scarlett gestured to her and PJ. I nodded and smiled.

"You have a curfew! I'll see you at home." I said, sitting down with a magazine.

"Wow, your Mom's really laid back." PJ whispered.

"She is. My Dad's worse. He worries over every little thing. But that's why I love him." She said as they exited. Matthew was talking to Grace and I smiled. My twins were growing up. But this was only the beginning of a wild ride.

* * *

**Caitlyn: I need more!**

**Me: Wait till next week.**

**Nate: We can't!**

**Shane: Oi, Bex! Why wasn't I in it?**

**Jason: Or me.**

**Mara&Mitchie: Or us.**

**Me: Because I am planning a special entrance just for you guys.**

**Shane: Oh! That's why I love you.**

**Scarlett: Well, that's all from Bex right now!**

**Matthew: She's really awesome.**

**Me: Awh, thanks Matthew! I love you!**

**Matthew: Oh, I love you too. After my parents, my sisters, my family, my girlfriend Grace...**

**Nate: Who's Grace? Did you say 'Girlfriend'?**

**Caitlyn: Nate, shut up. Let him have a girlfriend. When she's ready she will meet us.**

**Me: Yeah. Now bye guys!**

**Jason: I wanna say the disclaimer!**

**Me: Go ahead then!**

**Jason: Rebecca/Bex does not own Camp Rock but she does own the story plot of Broken Girl and Riding Pieces Girl and most of the characters. If she did own Camp Rock, her and I would be best friends and go bird watching together.**

**Mara: We go bird watching!**

**Jason: Along with Mara. Have a nice day now.**

**Me: We're not besties? We would be?**

**Jason: We are but we would be even more best friends. **

**Me: I love you!**

**Jason: I love you too. After Mara, my family, my children, my friends, etc.**

**Me: I get it. I am loved last. Thanks guys!**

**Shane: And don't forget to review! Bex and I love reviews. Oh, and everyone else too. We really doooo...**

**Mara: No shit Sherlock.**

**Shane: Hey! Now, I love my brother but I can never see why he married you.**

**Mara: Wanna fight right now? Huh? Coward.**

**Shane: Uh, no thanks. You're a black belt.**

**Me: That's right. Now Bye People!**


	2. The one who stole my girl's heart

**I was going to do a chapter any day before this but Christmas and family got the best of me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! x Merry Christmas! Happy New Year for the future!**

* * *

"Nate, honey. Do not embarrass Scarlett. It's her first boyfriend and well, we're trying to make a good impression on him and his family." I said to my husband, straightening his tie.

"But, Caity... She's my Princess. I can't just let any guy date her." He whined.

"Stop whining. God, I don't know what's with you Gray men and being over-protective of your daughters. Jason, out of all people, threatened to kill the guy Avery was dating if he hurt her." I laughed at Jason's love for his daughters. I pushed Nate to the living room and went into the kitchen to see Kris helping out with desert. "Hey, pumpkin." I smiled.

"Hi, Mommy. I'm nearly finished with the desert." She said. I gave her a one armed hug.

"Thanks, sweetheart. It looks perfect." I smiled, admiring her art work. The doorbell rang and Scarlett rushed past her father to answer it.

"Welcome to my home!" She exclaimed. I came out of the kitchen, Kristyn following. "This is my Dad, Nate and my Mom, Caitlyn, my brother Matthew and my sister Kristyn." She introduced us. I shook hands with PJ's parents and waved at his siblings.

"Your home is beautiful." PJ's mother complemented. I thanked her and led everyone to the living room.

"So, PJ, what's your career path?" Nate asked. Scarlett and I glared at him. PJ didn't seem too fazed.

"I want to be a chef." He said proudly.

"He's a fantastic cook." His dad gushed.

"Well, my grandmother Connie owns a restaurant." Kristyn said.

"It has five Michelin stars." Scarlett said.

"I've been there before. It's awesome." PJ said. Scarlett smiled proudly and held his hand. I looked over at Nate and smirked.

"Oh and your Grandpa Han's a cop too." Nate said, talking about Mara's dad, Han.

"Cool." PJ's brother said. I giggled and smirked at Nate who rolled his eyes.

"Kristyn? Help with dinner." I said, getting up as Scarlett led everyone to the dining room. "Matt, ask for choices of drinks." I called out. He didn't reply and I rolled my eyes. Typical.

...

Dinner went smoothly as could be. Nate softened up to PJ and actually started to like him which actually started to frighten Scarlett a bit. As they were leaving, PJ took his time by talking to Nate about sport cars. Nate said that he would teach him how to drive some of his own cars. As the door closed Scarlett placed her hands on her hips.

"You are kidding me." She said. He shrugged and smiled, kissing her cheek and grabbing my hand, leading me upstairs. "I will get my revenge, Daddy." She called after us.

"How about a lack of allowance instead?" Nate asked, stopping on the top stair step and looking down at her. Scarlett laughed nervously.

"Never mind. Be best buds as far as I'm concerned!" She said, smiling fakely. I hit Nate and he went upstairs.

"Why do you embarrass our kids?" I asked him.

"Because it's fun. Why would we even have children if not to embarrass them once in a while. Like that time at the AMAs when Kris went to pick her award up, I whistled." He laughed as I snickered at the memory. Kris was blushing furiously as she sat back down. She refused to talk to any of us.

"Ok, point taken." I said, raising my hands up in defense. He came up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the classical music that Matthew was playing downstairs on our grand piano. Matthew's quick fingers made my eyes droop a little.

"You tired?" Nate asked, kissing my forehead. I nodded, mumbling incoherent words. Nate picked me up bridal style as I squealed.

"I can walk you know." I said, giggling as Nate dumped me on the bed.

"I know. But it's so much fun doing that." He said, taking off his blazer. I rolled my eyes playfully and played with the hem of my collar. Nate came on top of me and stroked my face. I met his eyes and he kissed me. "You know-" He started.

"'I love you?'" I finished for him. He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I love you too, baby." I kissed his plush lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our tongues battled for dominance. Nate's hands found the bottom of my dress as he tried pulling it up.

"Mom, Dad, can I...? Oh shit!" We heard.

"What?!" Nate groaned.

"Hello, Kris." I said, sighing.

"We seriously need to buy a bell for this kid." Nate said, unimpressed.

"What did you want?" I asked, ignoring Nate.

"...Or maybe we can lock our door when we're in the zone..." Nate continued. I rolled my eyes and waited for Kris to start what she needed to say.

"Just was going to ask if I can have a sleepover?" She asked me.

"Or we take away her allowance..." Nate, please, shut up.

"Sure. When?" I asked.

"When we have our holidays. I'll invite; Eddie, Madison, Allie, Tori and Izzy." She said.

"No boys." Nate said. Kris glared at him and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"As long as Matt is there to supervise." I said.

"Yes! Thank you!" She said, hugging me. "Gotta go text them. Bye!" She closed our door.

"Did you just say 'yes' to-" Nate shut up as I glared at him. "I guess we won't be..." I nodded.

"Goodnight Nate." I said, getting out of bed and into the bathroom. I closed the door and smirked as I heard him yell.

* * *

I waited at Starbucks with Mitchie and Mara, waiting for Amelia. She was coming with William and she had been sending me pictures of him. "Gosh, she looks so different." Mitchie commented as I showed her and Mara a recent photo.

"Blonde hair suits her." Mara nodded, her manicured nail pointing at Amy's hair. Mitchie and I nodded, agreeing. I sipped on my Cinnamon Caramel Latte and scrolled through pictures, tweeting now and then. I had posted a picture of Mitchie, Mara and I with our new hair colors. Mitchie's was dark bright blue, Mara's was light lilac and mine was red velvet. We had thousands of approvals. They even asked what our hair smelt like. They had to ask C3 that. On a live chat to confirm that Connect 3 were going on tour for six weeks, they smelt our hair and said stuff like, 'It smells of cake, cherries and strawberries.' or 'Blueberries and grapes!'. Jason yelled grapes and Shane yelled blueberries. Nate didn't stop sniffing my hair and he tickled me.

Someone's hand closed around my eyes as I grinned. "Uh, why is it dark?" I asked, pretending not to realize.

"Hi! Guess who?" Amelia said.

"Scarlett?" I asked. Amy gave a noise of incorrect answer. "I know it's you Amy." I giggled. She giggled as I stood up and hugged her. "I've missed you!" I said. She hugged Mitchie and Mara.

"Miss you guys loads too!" She said. We heard a baby gurgle and I awed. "Meet William." She said, grinning.

"Hello!" Mitchie, Mara and I waved. William giggled and waved back.

"He's so handsome." Mara said, stroking his cheek.

"Awe!" Mitchie said, grinning as he smiled at her.

"How have you been?" I asked Amelia.

"Great. Life is fantastic. Right, straight to it. I want you, Mitchie and Mara as my bridesmaids." She said, grinning. We nodded and squealed.

"Wait, who's maid of honor?" Mara asked.

"No-one. I just want a intimate wedding. No maid of honor or best man. All equal here." Trust Amy to be different. We agreed and nodded. "Right, how are the kids? My big brothers?" She asked.

"They're good." Mitch, Mara and I left it at that. The boys have been preparing and rehearsing for their upcoming tour. GC4 have been busy with their new album and our other kids, well, they've been proper teenagers.

"Great! That's fantastic. Now, you all are invited to William's birthday party. Can you make it on Saturday?" She asked us.

"I'm free." I said, clapping William's hands together.

"Sure thing!" Mara said, grinning.

"I guess I'm free..." Mitchie drawled out, teasing us.

"Fantastic! Well, sorry for not staying for too long. Broadway calls! Love you!" Amelia said, kissing our cheeks as we said goodbye. She got William to wave at us and we awed and cooed over it.

...

William giggled as he blew out his birthday cake candles. Everyone cheered and Amelia picked him up. "He's so adorable!" Scarlett said, holding her arms out as Amy put him in them.

"Can we...-?" Kris started.

"No!" Nate and I said. Amy laughed and patted Nate'a shoulder.

"Don't worry, lil' Kris. You can babysit for me." She offered. Kristyn shrugged and played with William's fingers.

"Maybe." She said. "Don't come cheap." She said. Amy's mouth hung open as I snickered.

"You're right. She is just like me!" She gasped.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Shane said, walking past.

"Shut up." Amelia mumbled.

"I'm thinking about 500,000 a week." Kristyn offered.

"Kris, no kind of babysitter would do that for that amount of money." Nate said.

"Did say that I didn't come cheap, Daddy." She smirked.

"Golddigger." Nate said. Kris struggled for a comeback.

"Curly haired dude." Was the best she could come up with.

"And proud to be one." Nate ruffled her hair.

"Not the hair!" She said, hitting him.

"Lord help us." Amelia whispered to me. I nodded. We walked off to find Mitchie and Mara laughing about something. "Sup." Amy said.

"Nada. Just talking about Shane's new hair products." Mitchie said.

"You're kidding me." I said, giggling.

"Nope. He bought ten bottles of hairspray this morning. Even the girls don't use as much as he does." Mitchie said.

"Dylan is copying Avery now. It's a phase she's going through." Mara said.

"Oh, Kris is passed that. It was funny watching Scarlett yell at her for borrowing her clothes." I laughed with them.

"Now I want a daughter." Amy pouted.

"Get cracking right on it, then!" Mara said as Amy's fiancé waved at us. Mitchie and I giggled as he blushed a light shade of red.

"I will kill you." Amy said, joking. "Maybe when everyone's left, then." She said, running off to greet some guests. Jason came and pulled Mara into him.

"Jasey!" She giggled.

"Oh, come on! Guys!" Mitchie whined.

"Whatever." Mara giggled. Shane and Nate joined us too. "Here, go make googly-eyes with your husbands." She said.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"What does that mean?" Mara smirked. Mitchie caught on.

"Ooh, someone's angry they're not getting 'any' in the bedroom department!" Mitchie whispered, nudging my arm.

"Two words." Nate gestured with his fingers. "Kris. Bell." Jason and Shane were confused.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked. Nate raised an eyebrow at Shane and he got it.

"He means that lil' Kris is disturbing their bedroom time. They're inserting a mental bell in her brain so they know when to stop." He winked at us.

"Poor Kris! You guys are just evil for thinking of putting a bell in her brain." Jason said as Kristyn went up and hugged him.

"You tell 'em Uncle Jason!" She giggled. "Sorry that I am disturbing... maybe if you will lock your door or something...?" Nate glared at her. "Oh yeah, you were going on about that earlier in the week. Oh well." She stalked off.

"Don't the sounds make it obvious?" Nate mumbled.

"Baby, don't worry, she's going to a sleepover soon." I offered.

"No. She's the one hosting it. That means how many more kids in our house disturbing us?" Nate said.

"Oh yeah... I'll book a hotel room for the weekend then you'll have plenty of time to go on tour and remember our little rendezvous." I smirked. The girls laughed.

"Very funny(!)" Nate playfully glared at me and pulled me into his side, kissing my cheek.

"Look at them. They're so cute!" Mitchie said. I winked at her and she grinned. "It's so sad that we're not going on tour with you guys." Mitchie sighed.

"If we hadn't had kids then we will totally go but gotta think about the children." Mara said.

"But all of you are going to a see a couple of concerts, right?" Shane asked.

"Yup." I said. "You guys are going to call everyday, right?" I asked.

"Yup." Nate said. The girls and I groaned.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Different time zones. I am not going to be called at 3 a.m in the morning just to speak with you." Mara said, with us girls agreeing.

"Can't you properly sleep till after six weeks?" Shane asked.

"Shane? We need our beauty sleep. How are we going to get that if our stupid husbands call us at one specific time in the early hours of the morning when we have jobs?" Mitchie asked him.

"Fair enough. We'll lose our sleep to call you when it is most convenient." Shane teased.

"Be careful of what you do, Shane." Mara warned. "And don't forget boys, Cait and I are still black belts." She smirked at me.

"Meaning?" Nate asked us.

"We can kick your asses when you come back home. If you do piss us off. If you don't then you're nice and safe." I said, patting his shoulder and grinning when William made his cute butt over to us. I picked him up and wiped some dribble off his lips.

"Oh my, he's such an angel!" Mitchie said, stroking his face.

"Isn't he?" Mara agreed, making kissy faces at poor William. Amy came over to us, smiling in relief.

"He toddled off somewhere and I was looking for him. Thanks guys." She said. William put his arms out.

"You wanna go to mommy? Ok, mommy, here he comes!" I flew him over to her and he laughed.

"Hmm, someone needs a change." Jason said, swatting the air. Amy sniffed William's bum and moved her head away in disgust.

"Be right back guys." She said, walking off with William.

The rest of the night went by smoothly and William loved every little bit of his party. What a cutie.

* * *

Scarlett & Matthew's Prom came and went and Matt managed to convince Grace Montez to be his girlfriend. They were keeping their relationship under wraps though. The paparazzi haven't even guessed a thing. I woke up and felt Nate's side of the bed. He was in the other side of the world, doing what he loved with his older brothers.

Sighing, I got out of bed and put on my dressing gown. I went downstairs using the newly inserted lift we had gotten done because Matthew broke his leg a couple of weeks ago and was too lazy to hop upstairs. I stepped in and pressed the down button which took me down to the kitchen.

Oblivious to my surroundings, I went to the fridge and opened it, looking for what I wanted to eat. Instead I got a carton of apple juice and put it on the counter island, grabbing a cup from the sink's side. I covered my mouth as I yawned and finally turned around. "What are you doing up so early? It's your holidays!" I said to Matthew and Scarlett.

"We're thinking about college applications. Kris and her mates are still asleep." Matt said, rubbing the tiredness off his face.

"So... What have you decided about college?" I asked, sitting down and looking at the screen of Matt's laptop.

"We're taking a gap year for our careers." Scarlett said. My face was emotionless. "Well, we don't have too. We just thought that acting while we're still young would help boost our PR. Matt's got an offer to star in a new TV show but he can decline it and I can decline any offers I have to go to college." She rambled. I sighed and smiled softly at them.

"Hey. It's not me going to college here. I'm pretty sure your Dad would agree when I say it's your decision. Matt, accept that offer. Scar, your idea is pretty clever. You are both clever young adults and your father and I would support you in any decent decision you make, sweethearts." Matt kissed my cheek and grinned.

"Thanks, mama." Scarlett said, hugging me. "Pancakes do you good?" She offered to us, standing up.

"Yeah, fine with me." I said as Matt helped get the ingredients out. I poured the apple juice into my cup and sipped, enjoying the rich appley taste. "Make two each for Kris and her friends." I said. Scarlett nodded as she reached up to get a frying pan. I decided to text Mitchie and Mara and go on Twitter.

"Matt!" Scarlett shrieked. I looked up and smiled. "Stop it." She moved back, holding a spatula in front of her face.

"You know I love you..." Matthew started.

"Yeah you do so much that you wouldn't want to throw flour on me." She pleaded.

"And you most definitely care about you." He went on.

"Yes so much that you would not throw flour in my hair after I've washed it ten times this morning.

"But in times like this, sis, you can't expect me to not get my revenge from when you broke my leg." He hobbled closer to her.

"I didn't know I slammed my car door on your leg!" She said. "After Grace and I heard the snap we were shocked. Trust me."

"Ok. Deal time. If you drive me anywhere I want to go to for the duration my leg is healing, I won't throw this flour in your pretty hair." He said.

"Ok, fine, deal." He held his hand out.

"Promise?" He asked, smirking.

"Promise." She shook his hand and sighed in relief. I will miss those two knuckleheads when they go lives their lives in the Big Apple. They hugged and went back to making pancakes.

Life was changing and sometimes I just had to accept that. If I didn't accept it then things will be boring.

* * *

**Sorry I took ages to make this chapter. Writer's Block and Christmas was drifting through the air. Next chapter will be three years after this. And it will be the sneak preview from Director's Cut, episode 3.**

**Peace out, Merry Christmas, Snow, Happy New Year, Birthday 6th Jan-Bex. **


	3. Kristyn's Accident

**So, as I said in the last chapter, this is set three years after. Enjoy this while it lasts because I doubt I'll be able to update soon. x**

* * *

_Kris's POV:_

Ok, so me and the girls; Amber, Peyton, Dylan, were on our way from an interview to my house. It was my 17th birthday today and I was so excited! Hot Tunes sang 'Happy Birthday' and asked what I'd gotten from my family. They also asked what the best present was and I replied, "My band. I love my cousins so much and I don't know how the world would be without GC4." Then I grinned at my cousins. Gray Cousins Four forever.

Dylan turned up the music on in her car as we grinned at the wind rushing past our faces. It was a beautiful summer's day; Saturday 14th March. My 17th birthday! And guess what? My sister and brother were coming! I don't see Scarlett or Matthew because they go to Harvard and Scarlett is an actress. Matthew is a actor too but he is taking time off the spotlight to get his studies finished. They're both 19.

"Hey? Can we go McDonalds?" I asked. Dylan quickly looked at me and smiled, eyes focusing on the road.

"Sure thing, Birthday Girl. Ladies, scanning time." She said. We all put on our sunglasses and searched for the nearest McDonalds in LA.

"Found one!" Amber squealed. Dylan signalled to the driver behind that we were turning left and did just that. We easily found a parking spot and got out. Dylan locked her 'Dylish Mobile' and followed us in. We wore sun hats and sunglasses as disguises. We went to the cashier and ordered, then sat down at a deserted table.

"Ooh, hot guy!" Peyton said, bringing her glasses to the bridge of her nose to check out the guy's butt. I was the second oldest out of us, Dylan being the oldest. She turned 17 last month and Amber and Peyton were twins and their birthday was in two weeks time. Our moms had us very close together. Although Amber and Peyton were twins, Peyton had incredibly golden blonde hair. Uncle Shane and Aunty Mitchie don't have blonde hair even though, Aunty Mitchie died her hair golden blonde, but it was from Dad's side because Grandma Denise had blonde hair when she was born but then it lost its colour and changed to brown but she dyed it ginger.

"Where?" Amber asked, uninterested. See, you thought being twins would make you like the same stuff but in this case, Amber doesn't chase guys like PeyPey does. She's more into electric guitar and beanies with All Star Converse. I have that same fashion style but more original and I can play loads of instruments and can dance and sing. I got those from my fantastic parents, Nate and Caitlyn. I pick up an instrument that I've never touched or even known its name and I just play it extraordinarily. GC4 is signed by my great Mom.

"3 o'clock." Peyton replied. We all turned and there was a really decent guy. I wouldn't call him hot like Peyton thinks he was. This guy was with a woman in her late forties with brown hair. He had dirty blonde. Probably adopted? Or inherited from his father's side? A man joined them and I guessed right, inherited. The man had blonde hair. I went to collect our orders and stood behind the cute guy.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Kriz Gray?" He whispered, knowing my all-too famous stage name 'Kriz'. I nodded subtly. "I like your music." He smiled. I nodded in thanks. We stood there all awkwardly and I turned to my cousins to see them egging me on.

"So... Come here often?" I asked. I mentally face palmed. Of course, he would! I started giggling softly.

"You mentally face palmed, right?" He asked, his blue eyes piercing into my brown ones. I nodded. "Let's start again. I'm Rusty." He held his hand out. I shook it smiling.

"And I'm Kristyn Raquel Anastasia Gray." I whispered, only for his ears. He winked at me and turned because his mother had called him. I looked at my cousins who were now making heart shapes with their fingers. I rolled my eyes. "How would you like to come over to my house?" I asked Rusty when he had turned back to me, smiling.

"Sure, if my parents let me." He asked and they nodded once they realised who I was.

"Just make sure, your parents get him home by 11." His mother warned. I nodded and collected my table's order. He grabbed his food after giving his parents some of his pocket money to pay for it. He followed me back to my table and Peyton squealed a little.

"So...Who's this?" Dylan grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Girls, meet Rusty...?" I looked at him.

"Wilde. Rusty Wilde." Rusty said.

"He's my new friend and he's coming with us back to my house." I said. Rusty wrote his phone number on a piece of paper and tried sneaking it in my bag but I realized.

"He's a'ight." Amber said, tweeting away on her phone. See what I meant about not interested in anything us other girls do?

"Nice to meet you." Peyton said, shaking his hand. I grinned at Rusty and he grinned back. His father came over.

"I'm sorry, son. You can't go over to her house today, maybe tomorrow. We've just realised that we have to go visit your sister-in-law in hospital, she had a little girl, remember?" His dad said. Rusty's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! I'm so sorry, Kris. Maybe another time?" He asked, looking a bit disappointed. I was too. I nodded.

"Say congratulations to your brother." I smiled at him.

"Will do." He pecked my cheek and rushed away. I just sat there, stunned and blushing as my cousins making kissing noises.

"Oh shut up!" I hissed, biting into a chip, sadly.

...

Once we finished our meals we went back on the road again. Dylan put the hood of her car down and sang along to the new song by Fifth Harmony which Peyton's and Amber's mom, Mitchie, mentored for X-Factor. It was a really good song, don't know the name though.

Us too had just released a new song: Miss Movin' On. It was about all our past relationships. I had dated another singer, Eddie Malone and he cheated on me with a blonde girl. For weeks I had paparazzi following me asking about how I felt and stuff. Well, pissed for starters.

We were turning into a private estate where rich people, celebrities, singers all lived in. My mansion was about an hour away because of land and etcetera. There were two other cars behind us, both with tinted glass too. Dylan drove forwards a bit faster as it was a straight road with 2 or 3 lefts/rights.

I turned up the music because our voices came on.

_**...My innocence is wearin' thin**_  
_**But my heart is growing strong**_  
_**So call me, call me, call me**_

_**Miss movin' on**_  
_**Oh oh oh [x2]...-**_

I don't know what happened then. One minute I was singing the next, complete utter blackness.

* * *

_Dylan's POV:_

I looked to Kristyn happily singing away to our song on the radio and smiled. At least she was happy on her birthday. I joined in and looked back forward, keeping my hands on the steering wheel. I gasped when I saw a large blue lorry back out of a compound and tried to avoid it but I failed.

My car hit the side of the lorry and my head flew forwards to my steering wheel. I had my eyes shut tightly. I could hear my car horn blaring through the private streets. I didn't want to open my eyes, in case I was going to die.

"Dylan? Kris?" I heard Amber moan. She gasped and screamed. I could hear Peyton's screaming fill the air too.

"Dylan, Kris, do not move." Peyton warned. I finally put my head up and opened my eyes. I looked up and my eyes widened at the sight before me. A large piece of wood, roughly the size of a car, hung loosely above us. I looked to my right and saw Kris's body on the hood of my car. Tears filled my eyes. I killed her. I killed her on her birthday. I killed my cousin.

"Pey... Amby, look." I breathed out, pointing towards Kris's body. A tall man in a suit ran up to my side of the car.

"Ok, we're going to get you girls out of here, please be calm." He said. He waved over a couple of people who came out of their houses to see the commotion. I started crying and realised that I couldn't feel my legs. I looked down and saw that they were crushed between the hood of the car and the lorry.

"Sir?" I whispered. "I can't move. I'm stuck." Everyone looked up at the sound of the wood creaking. "Oh my God, I'm going to die as well!" I cried. A woman calmed me down as firefighters managed to get Peyton and Amber out. They ran to the other side to get Kris but her leg was stuck in the window which was broken due to her flying straight through it.

"How are we going to save these girls?" A male firefighter asked his colleagues, looking up at the sound of wood creaking again. "They're both stuck. We need to calm the driver first so we can push the seat back and grab her out before the wood falls." He said. I took deep breaths and counted to thirty. Momma always said that if I was scared, count to my favourite number.

"That's a good girl." The man who came to us before said. "We're going to get you out first, ok?" I nodded. The men in uniform got to pushing my chair back and soon I was released from my doom. But that didn't make the fact that Kris was still stuck ok.

"Ok, she has four broken ribs, scarred leg, hips and face. Her leg is stuck, we need to break down this car before that piece of wood falls on her. Move fast here people! We could lose her!" A stern female paramedic shouted. The wood in mention creaked again.

A couple of paramedics tended to us other three girls. I saw a familiar grey Jeep pull up. It was Grandma Becky. She spotted me and tried to get past but the police stopped her. I jumped off the gurney and ran to her. "Nana Becky!" I shouted. She wasn't my biological grandmother, but she was Kris's and we're all one big family so we share grandparents too. "Kris is going to die because of me." I sobbed into her chest.

"What happened?" She asked, softly. I explained from beginning to right now and her eyes grew wider each time. She looked upwards to the top of the lorry and saw what I was talking about. I followed her eyesight downwards to Kris's unconscious body. "She won't die." She said. I had a feeling that she might.

It was half an hour past and they still hadn't managed to get Kristyn out. I had had the courage to call her parents and they were on their way. They would be another half an hour or so. I sat down in Rebecca's Jeep alongside Amber and Peyton and we all didn't say anything. I hung my head and pressed my hands to my face, silently praying and sobbing. I bet no-one would even look at me if anything bad happened.

"You girls alright?" Becky asked. I shook my head. I didn't know what the others responded because I was too deep in self wallowing and guilt.

"She is going to die. And it will be my fault. I was driving. I didn't pay attention to what I was doing. I sped up the car. In the end I could go to jail for man slaughtering my own cousin!" I ranted. The three females looked at me in shock. Neither knew what to say and I didn't blame them. I was a murderer.

* * *

_Kris's POV:_

I opened my eyes and blinked. I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't move and I felt pain all over my body. I looked to the side and saw that I was laying down on a...what? Where was I? I moaned.

"Hello? Kristyn?" Who the fuck was that? Who's Kristyn? "She's awake." I saw a ginger woman come in front of me.

"Who the hell are you? What's happening? And who's Kristyn?" I asked. The woman's eyes widened.

"I am Jac McIntyre and you've been involved in a..." She trailed off, looking upwards. "Car crash. And you are Kristyn. Do you know who you are?" Jac asked.

"I guess now I do...Kristyn, right?" I asked.

"Right. Now, your leg is stuck but we're going to get you out of there. Stay calm and we'll get you out." She said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Mmkay..." I trailed off, my eyes suddenly heavy.

"Don't sleep! Don't close your eyes." Jac tried. I guess too late. My eyes shut closed.

* * *

_Dylan's POV:_

My parents and Amber & Peyton's parents made it. I ran to mine and hugged them tight, crying. Mom tried comforting me but it was no use.

"She may have brain damage, we need to be careful!" The ginger paramedic shouted. I looked at her, eyes wide. Kris may forget everything. I cried even harder.

"It's not your fault." Dad whispered. I looked up at him and Mom. I shrugged.

"I was driving. I didn't pay attention." I cried, throwing my head back down.

"Her eyes are dilated. Can we speed this up before that fucking wood kills this girl!" The same paramedic screeched.

"Her leg's free!" The male one shouted.

"Ok, on the count of three, we pull her out." The female paramedic, announced as Jac, ran off the hood and to the other side to help pull Kris out. "One, two, three!" She shouted. They pulled Kris off in time. The wood smashed the remains of my car and Kris was brought over to a gurney.

"Ok, I need three milligrams of morphine stat. Kristyn, can you hear me? I need you to do me a favour, ok?" Jac asked. Kristyn nodded, weakly. "Remember three fruits. Strawberry, apple and peach." Jac said.

"S.A.P." Kristyn grinned a little. Jac nodded, smiling.

"Yes. S.A.P. So can you repeat those fruits to me?" She asked, pushing the gurney into a ambulance.

"What fruits...?" Kristyn asked, confused. Her eyes started to droop again.

"She has a blood overfill, we need to get to the hospital immediately. And where are her parents?!" Jac said, closing the door behind herself, yelling orders.

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV:_

Nate drove as fast as he could. Mom called me to tell us that Kris was on her way to the hospital and so were the girls. Dylan complained of headaches and they thought that she could have a severe head injury. But when I asked about my baby girl, Mom said I should see for myself.

I held onto the passenger seat, tightly. I felt Nate's hand sneak into mine and he gave it a little comforting squeeze. I smiled, sadly at him. When we heard that Kris was in an accident, and of course our nieces, our hearts clenched and we felt like our worlds were crashing down. We had to stop the surprise party and it quickly became a consoling party. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be...

"We're nearly there." Nate said. I nodded and closed my eyes. **_"Jesse? Jesse! Oh my God! Somebody help me!"_**I opened them again. I didn't need to think of what happened that fateful day. It was a big impact on all of our lives especially mine.

We found a parking space and I ran out, closing the door behind me and into the hospital. I ran up to the reception desk. "Hi, I'm looking for a Kristyn Gray, my daughter." I said. The woman behind the desk looked up at me and her eyes widened.

"Of course! Floor 5, ICU." Intensive Care?!

"Thank you." I dragged Nate along to the vacant lift and pressed number 5. I was breathing heavily and I felt my throat close up.

"Babe, stop. You're going to hurt yourself. Slow, deep breaths...good girl." He said, rubbing my back. I normally didn't get panic attacks but this was a great big panic. I obeyed his instructions and closed my eyes, tears falling down. I didn't care if I looked like a panda by the end of this. I might lose Kristyn. We might lose Kristyn. I leaned my head on Nate's chest and wrapped my arm around his waist, sobbing. He just stood there, his own tears falling silently onto my brown wavy hair.

The elevator dinged and we stepped off, immediately seeing Mom. She ran to us and hugged us. "She's having a surgery to stitch her hips, cheek and leg back up. Then she will have a major brain surgery. She had a blood overflow which caused her to forget things and pass out." Mom explained. So it was more worse than we thought. I saw Jason, Mara and Dylan head our way, Dylan with an ice packet on her head.

Mara ran up to me and hugged me. "She's going to be alright. You just hang in there and see. She will be alright." She kissed my head. I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder. Jason wrapped his arms around Nate and they embraced and my husband cried.

"I'm sorry for hurting Kris." Dylan said, apologetically, tears welling up. I opened my arm and nodded my head. She came to me and I wrapped it around her, rubbing her back.

"Not your fault. It was going to happen one way or another." I said, rubbing her head.

"Doctors say it wasn't anything serious. Just a mild concussion. My airbag didn't open though." She said. I nodded and gave it a little peck before putting the ice back on.

"Mr & Mrs Gray, you made it. If you would just come with me and I'll explain the state your daughter is in." I stepped out of the hug from Mara and Dylan and followed the doctor, holding Nate's hand.

...

We were in the hospital for seven hours. The rest of the family joined us in the waiting room and I sat there, motionless, silent. The door opened and a tall man wearing a white lab coat came in. I stood up. "Both her operations went rather spectacularly well. We managed to remove the blood clot and stitch her scars up. If your daughter cares so much about her appearance, she should wear a hat till the scar on her scalp heals." He joked. Nate and I smiled for the first time since we got there. We could hear sighs of praises and relief fill the room. "Would you like to see her. She's most likely to wake up any minute now." He asked. Scarlett and Matthew nodded with us. We went as a four and followed the doctor to Kris's room.

He was right. She was awake and she was laughing, gently at a ginger doctor. She looked at us and grinned.

"Mom! Dad! Scar! Matt!" She shouted, waving us in, weakly. I opened the door and sat on the side of her bed and kissed her head. I started crying. Tears of happiness. "I'm alright, I promise, Mommy." She said. I nodded and Nate kissed her forehead too. "What a birthday! At least my family are here. That's all I could ever ask for." I stroked her hair.

* * *

_Kris's POV:_

I had all of my family in my hospital room, including extended family. It was nice to see Dad and Uncles Shane and Jason getting along for once. They broke up their brotherhood and their band because of different music directions and paths and all that shit. At least, our mothers have brains. They're still as close as they were since they ever met which was like, I don't know, 21 odd years ago?

"Here's your birthday gift." Mom and Dad smiled at me, Mom handing me a gift. I opened it and I was very confused. It was a pair of keys.

"What...?" I asked. Dad grinned at me.

"It's a Lamborghini Gellardo." He winked at me. I squealed happily but moaned when my broken ribs moved a bit. "Don't try to stress yourself." Dad said, pumping up my pillows.

"I've always wanted that car. Thanks Mommy and Daddy." I smiled, gratefully.

"Anything for you." Mom said.

"Ok! Mine and Matt's gift. I know you all are thinking, 'Scarlett and Matthew actually see each other?' Well, I've been staying over at Matt's while my apartment is free of stinging wasps." She smiled, handing me a hot pink gift wrapped present. I opened it and grinned when I saw a photo of the three of us when I was 4 and they were 6 nearly 7. I turned it around and showed everybody and they awed.

"Matty had like four missing teeth!" Scarlett teased.

"Yeah, well, Kris was miserable." He retorted, pointing at the photo.

"Hey! You both pushed me down the stairs! And!" I paused. "Scarlett had pigtails!" I laughed.

"Well, do you see those pigtails? No. I have beautiful dark brown wavy hair. Wow, I'm a cross-breed between curly hair people!" Scarlett said wide-eyed.

"Excuse me? Look at this." I pulled up my hair and showed her my roots. I was a natural brunette but I had blonde highlights. "My hair is very curly. Thanks to him." I pointed at Dad who raised his hands in defense. He pointed to his dad and I grinned. "Of course! Granddad is the ultimate reason I straighten my hair a billion times a day." I smirked.

"God, you sound like Shane." Nana Denise said.

"You forced me to cut off my hair, mom. No fair." Uncle Shane said.

"Oh, Jase. Remember when we sent Shane back to Camp? 'Oh my gosh! I looked at a tree! I survived three hours without hair products! Now can you take me home?'" Dad laughed along with Uncle Jason.

"And he was only there for three hours and three minutes." Uncle Jason said. We all laughed at Uncle Shane who was now grumbling. I listened to everyone making fun of each other and I smiled. This was family. My eyelids were getting really heavy and I had to close them. I guess I was tired...

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV:_

I stopped laughing when I heard rapid beeping beside me. I looked at Kris who had her head slacked and her eyes closed. "Kris? Kris!" I called, shaking her. "Oh my God! She's dying!" I screamed. Everyone crowded Kris but immediately when back when the doctors pushed us aside. I watched at they tried to revive my baby.

"Her blood is over clotting her brain again, we need to get her into surgery. Stand back, please." Jac said, pushing the bed towards the door. We all stood there helpless, as Nate held me as I broke down.

* * *

**That is it! x :)**


	4. Different Is Better

**I'm deciding to update earlier because truth be told, I am bored and I highly doubt I'll be updating after I go back to school. **

* * *

_******Five Months Later**** **_

_Kristyn's POV: _

I brought my legs up to my chest and leaned my chin on my knees. I looked out my bedroom window and sighed. Apparently, I had a tumor. But luckily for me, they found it earlier before it could spread. I had a major operation months ago but now and then, I remember the pain it brought me. Lately, I have been forgetting things such as simple Calculus or even my one of my many native languages.

I've been noticing that I am more withdrawn from my family but surely they understand? It's my junior year at school and there's this prom that my school host for us and other neighboring high schools. That means my cousins get to go. We don't go to the same high school but we live 20-30 minutes away from each other. I remembered something that I forgot to do a long time ago.

Sighing, I stood up and walked over to the bag I hadn't used in months. I unzipped it and took the piece of paper out. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed the number on the sheet of paper. I pressed the green call button and waited till somebody picked up.

"_Hello?_" Someone asked.

"Hi, is this Rusty Wilde?" I asked. There was a short space of silence on the other line.

"_Is this Kristyn Gray?_" The person retorted. I giggled a bit and nodded. Face-palming myself, I remembered he wasn't in front of me. "_You face-palmed right?_" He asked. I guess this could be a thing between us. Blushing, I sighed.

"Yup. And yes to your question but you haven't answered mine." I said, smirking.

"_Ah, ok. Yes this is Rusty Beck Wilde._" He said. I laughed and sat down on my bed. "_I heard what happened to you. I'm so sorry. Are you ok now, though?_" I put the phone to my chest and sighed dreamily.

"Yeah. I'm getting better. My parents have been worried but I assure them I'm ok. I have headaches now and then but nothing compares to the nightmares I now get." I whispered.

"_I'm sure those will go, all in good time, Kris. You'll be alright. With the support of your family and friends._" I was pretty sure he whispered 'And me.' but I ignored it. Probably my mind playing tricks on me. "_What high school do you go to?_" He asked me.

"Burlington High. You?" I asked.

"_Same school!_" He said. We both laughed. "_I moved to L.A a couple of months ago, round the time we met and well I got transferred there. We've obviously not seen each other due to you know..._"

"Yeah. I've been home-schooled at the moment. I'll be back on Monday. In time for Prom." I said.

"_Perfect. I hope to see you around._" I smiled and sighed. There was a long pause on the line. "_Kristyn?_" He asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"_Would you like to go to... you know, Prom with me?_" He asked nervously. I grinned and composed mysself before answering.

"Yes!" I said. "I would totally love to go to Prom with you." I said, cooling down.

"_Cool. I'll see you at school then, babe._" He said, casually. O.M.G. He called me 'Babe'!

"Yeah, see you, babe." I said, hanging up at the same time as him. Was I right to call him that? I mean, we're not dating. I need a girl chat ASAP. I unlocked my bedroom door and looked left and right before creeping downstairs. I looked into the living room and saw my parents, uncles, aunts and cousins there. I sighed and walked in. "Hi everyone." I smiled. Mom and Dad looked shocked.

"Hey sweetheart. How have you been?" Aunt Mitchie asked, smiling.

"Good." I said simply. "Sup." I said to my cousins.

"Yo." Fletcher said. I nodded at his direction.

"Uh, Amber, Peyton, Dylan? Can I borrow you guys for about an hour?" I asked. They looked at each other shocked before getting up and following me to my bedroom.

"What's up?" Dylan asked, grinning. I started grinning and sighed.

"Oh nothing. Just that Rusty Wilde asked me to out to Prom!" I squealed along with them.

"Oh my Gray! We've got to go shopping this weekend!" Peyton said, already checking Rain Bow's new fashion line on her phone. When she isn't at school or doing school work or doing music, she's a fashion guru. She has her own fashion website and blog and she checked other fashion styles and critiques them. That's her part-time job. Mine is working with my Mom, music producing. Amber's is being the President of Gifted Children Society. And Dylan's is modelling.

"You're still in touch with him?" Dylan asked, playing with my hair.

"Yup. He goes to my school." I said.

"Oh my Gray!" It was Amber's turn to say that. "Total epic. Your dream guy goes to your school." She said.

"I know right?" I said. We continued to chat till they had to leave. I had fun and my parents were starting to fully believe that I was alright now. I kissed their cheeks and went upstairs, changing into my PJs and going to bed. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_****Three Days Later****_ **

It was now Monday and I had gotten up earlier to get ready. I had to look good for Rusty. I dressed in a black fedora, white tank top, black waistcoat, navy blue skinny jeans and light blue Converse. I put an apple, banana and some grapes in a plastic bag and put them in my satchel. I kissed my parents' cheeks and left out the door, taking out my apple and having a bite out of it.

I got into my car and drove to school. When I shut off the ignition in my private parking space that Great Uncle Brown bought for me, I took a deep breath in. I released it and got out of my car, grabbing my satchel and locking it. I threw my apple core in the bin and walked into the school building.

I smiled at my friends standing by our lockers and tried to ignore all the stares and looks I was getting from other students. "Sup guys?" I asked, hugging every one of them.

"Kris! You're back!" Madison said, squeezing me hard. I laughed and hugged her again. "Now, girl, some gossip time." I sighed.

"People thought that you lost your mind. They said you went crazy and forgot everything." Allie said. "And word's in the air that some cute guy was asking around for you this morning." She continued.

"Damn! Gossip travels fast!" Tori said.

"Who was he?" I asked.

"Some dude called Rusty Wilde." Izzy said.

"Guys," I started to laugh. "That's my friend." I said, blushing. "I met him months ago." Just as if it were magic, he appeared next to me. "Rusty!" I said, hugging him. He laughed as he hugged me back.

"Hey, lil' Kris." He ruffled my hair.

"You..." I giggled, putting my fallen hat back on.

"So cute." Allie said, taking a picture of me and Rusty.

"You guys going to Prom together?" Madison asked.

"Yup." Rusty casually put his arm over my shoulders. I saw a few of the students gasp and stared in shock. Some of the guys felt disheartened and put their gifts or roses away. I put an arm around his waist and acted as if it was nothing.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"You seem awfully close." Tori said, grinning.

"She's my babe." Rusty said. I nodded.

"He's my boo." I kissed his cheek.

"So you are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Aliie asked, taking another pic.

"Maybe." We replied.

"Dudes!" Madison said as we walked to homeroom.

...

First day back at school was a'ight. Friday was Prom and I was really excited. It was also the last day of school before the holidays. Rusty sat in the passenger seat in my car as I drove to his house. He and his family were quite rich. His mother was head detective in some police firm and his father was a lawyer. They wouldn't be home due to overtime working though.

I learned more and more about Rusty. He had an older brother and an older sister. They had their own families now. It was just him and his parents living in their 6 bedroom house. I parked my car in his garage and got out. He got out and I locked it, putting the keys in my satchel. He opened the door that connected the garage to the kitchen and we went in. His house was huge and clean. it was awesome. There was two curved stairs leading upstairs and a huge chandelier in the middle of the entrance with a pattern on the tiles on the ground.

"Your home is... amazing!" I said. He laughed.

"It isn't an actor's or a music star's house but it's ok." I hit him at his little joke and smiled. He led me upstairs to his bedroom and when I entered I was shocked. It had a king-sized bed in the middle of it. Black and white theme. Everything a guy would love but stylish. Perks of being the youngest. My parents redid my bedroom after my siblings left home as well.

Rusty shrugged his jacket off and went to his Apple Mac laptop, checking something. I put my jacket and bag down on his desk seat and sent a message to my Mom, telling her where I was and what time I would be home by. "You want a drink or something?" Rusty asked me. I nodded my head and smiled. "Ok. Make yourself comfortable. I'll just get some snacks." He said. I nodded as he left the room.

I took my waistcoat off and kicked my Converse off. I looked at the photos of when Rusty was a kid and smiled at some of them. There were some when there was him and his older siblings or him and his parents. He always had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Something that was so attractive to me.

Rusty came back into the room, carrying two cans of Coke and some Doritos. "Only had Coke at home so... You like Chili Heatwave?" He asked me.

"Duh, who doesn't?" I teased, thanking him as he gave me the Coke. I opened it and took a sip as he opened the packet of Doritos. We ate and drank for half an hour, just chatting about random things. He got up from his bed to clean up our mess and take it downstairs. I sat there for a couple of minutes contemplating on what to do. Were we an item now? Did he like me? Sure he called me 'babe' but that was so casually like my Dad called Mom that when they were best friends. He would be like 'Caity Babe' or something. But still they ended up married with three kids. Yeah... calling your 'best friend' 'babe' is definitely not casual. He was nervous when he asked me out to Prom though...

Damn, I need to pee. Getting up, I walked to the door, opening it, I bumped into Rusty and he managed to grab me before I fell down. Our bodies were so close even a pin couldn't fit through. We were breathing heavily, both urging for the other to do something. Suddenly, I felt soft lips meet mine. I was stunned for a second before I answered back, moving my lips against Rusty's.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he tightened his grip on my waist. Slowly, but carefully he pushed me backwards onto his bed. Using his teeth, he gently nibbled on my bottom lip. I opened it granting him access to my tongue. His tongue swept past mine in a teasing manner as I groaned. I pinched him and he chuckled against my mouth. Our tongues battled a never-ending dominance.

I pulled his top off and took a minute to admire his abs. "Like what you see?" He smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said, pulling his head down to meet my lips. I moaned when he stroked a sensitive spot on my hip. His head traveled down my cheek to my neck. He nibbled, licked and kissed the flesh there. I tilted my head back to grant him more access. "Be right back. Need toilet." I said. He left feather light kisses on my neck.

"En-suite, just over there." He motioned with his head. I nodded and rushed to the toilet to relieve myself. After I washed my hands, I took my top off. I pulled my phone from my back pocket and read my text messages, telling my parents that I was staying at Allie's for the night for some project. Then I told Allie to stick to that story in case they got suspicious. Allie lived with her mother and her younger sister. Her father was dead. He died when she was 7 years old. Her mom is really down to Earth and would lie just for her benefit. So if my parents didn't believe Allie and called her mother, her mother would confirm that I was 'staying over at theirs' but in reality, Rusty's. I placed my phone on the sink counter. I ruffled my hair and wiped the smudged lipgloss off my lips with wet tissue.

I went back into Rusty's room and smirked when his mouth opened. "Like what you see?" I asked, walking slowly over to him.

"Uh... parents called to say that they're working overnight. Will be back in..." He stopped talking when I kissed his neck.

"Perfect." I grinned. He turned me around and pushed me back on the bed, sliding my trousers off. His lips met mine and I melted at the sweet cinnamon mixed with Coke and Chili taste. Tonight was going to be so fun.

* * *

I sneaked out the garage door of Rusty's house with his help. His parents came home past 3 in the morning. We were so close to being busted out. His mother and father both went to have showers so that would muffle the sound when I start my car. Rusty convinced his parents that it would save money and they could go to bed quicker if they had a shower. I forgot my hat in his bedroom but he would give that to me at school today. Giving Rusty one last kiss, I drove out of the garage and away from his house.

...

I walked in the house and saw my Dad and Mom in the kitchen. Dad looked quite upset and Mom was rubbing his back. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I didn't really want to stay at Allie's for the night." I said, putting my keys on the counter island.

"It's ok." Mom said simply.

"What's wrong, guys? You look like something bad's happened." I said, smiling a little to lighten the mood.

"Grandma Denise had a fall. It was nothing too serious but she's broken her hip bone. She might not walk for a while." Mom said.

"Is she ok now, though? I should give her a call sometime." I offered.

"I think she would love that." Dad said, kissing my head. "Now, to bed. School in the morning." I smiled and kissed his cheek and went to hug Mom. I heard them whispering behind me but ignored it. I went upstairs to my bedroom and took my clothes off, getting into my PJs.

I got into bed and sighed happily. I guess I could officially say that Rusty was my boyfriend.

* * *

**Quite a filler, I think. I would be back to making longer updates and stuff when I remember where I've put my notebook. I had it two days ago but then I forgot where I put it. So review! x Alert! x Favourite! x**


	5. Surprises and Manipulation

**Superino! I'm just going to roll into this because that's what I do! Watched some dramatic TV show and I'm like 'OH! Needa vent.'. It was really surprising for me so yeah, got some visitors round and I'm bored. It's what I do.**

**And HAPPY NEW YEAR! OMG FIVE DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY AND I AM READY TO PARTY. GOT LIKE BIRTHDAY PARTIES TO GO TO BEFORE MINE. **

**My Week:**

**1st - New Years Party**

**2nd - Aunt's birthday + BFF's birthday party**

**3rd - Cousin's birthday + Friend's birthday party**

**4th - Friend's birthday party**

**5th - Little cousin's 1st birthday**

**6th - MY BIRTHDAY, WOO, YEAH, GET IN THERE! And all the other hyper stuff I can say.**

**So enjoy this chapter because atm I am a party girl and I know it. **

* * *

_Kristyn's POV: _

Prom was fantastic. Because we really didn't want to stay there, my cousins, me and our guys went to a secluded beach. We watched the stars appear in the deep blue sky and it was amazing. Rusty and I had only had sex once. Or twice... Maybe three times but what's important is that my parents didn't know. Trust me, the sneaking around was fun. But if we were ever caught, my Dad will kill him then me. He will then resurrect me only to kill me once again and do the same all over again.

Today I had a interview with Jimmy Fallon. He promised us he would perform one of our greatest hits from years ago, to us. My makeup and hair stylist finished me up as I went to the stage side. Dylan appeared next to me with her flashy outfit as always. Peyton came in light pink and puffy princess cookie cutter popstar outfit. And Amber? She came in High Tops, skinny jeans and a Jersey jacket. I put on my Snap Back and fixed my waistcoat. Mom came over to me and fixed my hair and wiped some lipgloss off the sides of my lips.

"Mama!" I moaned.

"Oh, hush. Remember what we rehearsed. No funny business... Stop that. Take it out." I spat my gum into her hand. "Jimmy Fallon is a great friend of mine. Don't mess this up." I glared at her.

"Where are their pep talks?" I asked. Mom turned me around to see my cousins getting talked to by their own mothers. You see? This is our agents. They go into work mode as soon as we step out the safe place called Home.

"Now give a round of applause for tonight's guests. GC4!" We all walked onto stage, our popstar personas taking place. Peyton and Dylan acted like the Pop Princesses they always were shown as, as they flicked their long wavy hair. We all went up to Jimmy and hugged and kissed his cheeks. "Its fantastic to see you guys here." He said.

"Thank you Jimmy. We love being here. Our parents speak highly of you." Peyton said in her always bubbly voice. Jimmy laughed and shook his head lightly.

"Oh, these girls." He sighed. "So, we heard that there's been some hard times this year?" He directed that at me.

"Yeah but our band is striving through that." Amber said. Amber then looked at me.

"Yeah we are. This is actually our first reappearance since our accident but we'll be very busy this coming month with finishing our 6th album. Dylan and I are actually working on our solo albums too. So everyone should be expecting our new album, Stereohearts, by before the end of this year." I said, not skipping a beat.

"Hear that, everyone? Stereohearts sounds great!" He said. "Any upcoming tours?" He asked us.

"We'll be going on our first World Tour starting in the fall of next year." Dylan announced. "And we'll have a surprise for all our fans of who will be our Opening Act." She grinned.

"Any hints?" Jimmy leaned closer.

"Hmm, no." I teased. He raised an eyebrow. "These people have been inactive for a couple of years but you'll be surprised next year." I winked at the camera knowing who'll be watching. "And all you adult fans out there better start guessing!" I added.

"You'll be singing your new single, Better In Stereo, today?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup." Peyton said.

"Ok, after the break we'll have pop sensations GC4 performing their new single!" Jimmy closed the show for now. Our mothers came and told us to start signing autographs and pictures.

After 5 minutes of that, we got ready on the stage.

"And we're back with GC4 performing their new single, Better In Stereo!" Jimmy announced as he and the audience clapped and cheered.

**_Better in stereo,_**  
**_B-better in stereo_**

**_[Kriz]_**  
**_I'm up with the the sunshine (let's go!)_**  
**_I lace up my high-tops (oh, no!)_**  
**_Slam dunk, ready or not_**  
**_Yeah, show me what you got_**

**_I'm under the spotlight (spotlight)_**  
**_I dare you, come on and follow_**  
**_You dance to your own beat_**  
**_I'll sing the melody!_**

**_When you say, "Yeah," I say, "No."_**  
**_When you say, "Stop," all I wanna do is go, go, go!_**

**_[GC4]_**  
**_You–the other half of me_**  
**_The half I'll never be_**  
**_The half that drives me crazy!_**  
**_You–the better half of me_**  
**_The half I'll always need!_**  
**_We both know_**  
**_We're better in stereo!_**

**_B-better in stereo_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_B-better in stereo_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh_**

**_[Amber]_**  
**_And when we're together,_**  
**_A sweet harmony or solo,_**  
**_If we could just agree,_**  
**_We would go major league_**

**_When you say, "Yeah," I say, "No."_**  
**_When you say, "Stop," all I wanna do is go, go, go!_**

**_[GC4]_**  
**_You–the other half of me_**  
**_The half I'll never be_**  
**_The half that drives me crazy!_**  
**_You–the better half of me_**  
**_The half I'll always need!_**  
**_We both know_**  
**_We're better in stereo!_**

**_[Dylan]_**  
**_You say, "It's wrong," I say, "It's right."_**  
**_You say, "It's black," I say, "It's white."_**  
**_You take left, and I take right_**  
**_But at the end of the day we both know_**  
**_[Peyton]_**  
**_We're better..._**

**_[The other 3 of GC4 as Peyton harmonizes]_**  
**_You the other half of me_**  
**_The half I'll never be_**  
**_The half that drives me crazy!_**  
**_You the better half of me_**  
**_The half I'll always need!_**  
**_We both know_**  
**_We're better in stereo!_**

**_We're better in stereo!_**  
**_Better in stereo_**  
**_Better in stereo_**  
**_Better in stereo_**  
**_Better in stereo_**  
**_[Kriz]_**  
**_Better in stereo_ **

"Give a round of applause for... GC4!" Jimmy said. We went back to our seats and waved at the screaming crowd of both girls and boys.

As the cheering died down, a random boy shouted: "I love you, Dylan!" We all giggled as we eyed Dylan.

"Thank you whoever said that. I love my fans, too!" She said.

"Moving on. I promised these girls and you that I'll perform one of their greatest hits live on this show. Everybody, here's Bruce Springsteen and me, singing 'Whip My Hair'!" We all laughed before he took center stage.

_**Whip my hair back and forth**_  
_**Whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)**_  
_**Whip my hair back and forth**_  
_**Whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)**_

_**Hop up out the bed, turn my swag on**_  
_**Pay no attention to them haters**_  
_**Because we whip 'em off**_  
_**We ain't doin' nothin' wrong**_  
_**Don't tell me nothin'**_  
_**I'm just trying to have fun**_  
_**So keep the party jumping**_

_**Whip my hair back and forth**_  
_**Whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)**_  
_**Whip my hair back and forth**_  
_**Whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)**_

_**Don't let haters get me off my grind**_  
_**Keep my head up, I know I'll be fine**_  
_**Keep on fighting until I get there**_  
_**When I'm down and I feel like giving up**_  
_**I feel like giving...**_

_**Whip my hair back and forth**_  
_**Whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)**_  
_**Whip my hair back and forth**_  
_**Whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) **_

_**All my ladies, if you feel me (whip your hair)**_  
_**Do it, do it, whip your hair (whip your hair)**_  
_**Don't matter if it's long or short (whip your hair)**_  
_**Do it, do it, whip your hair (whip your hair)**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh, whip my hair [x3]**_

_**Whip my hair back and forth (whip your hair)**_  
_**Whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)**_  
_**Whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)**_  
_**I whip my hair back and forth (you gotta whip your hair)**_

I swear my chest was hurting with so much laughter. Everyone cheered and clapped for them and we looked to the side to see our parents doubled over with laughter.

"Wow that was... something!" I said, fist-bumping his knuckles.

"We loved it, Jimmy." Peyton laughed.

"Hey, we should totally have you two on our album!" Amber said, looking at the rest of us.

"Nah, we have this." Jimmy said. "Well all of you asked Kriz and Dylan Gray to rap. And the question right now is, 'Can they?'. Stayed tuned after this short break!"

We were going to sing the remix of Whip My Hair. After the short break, we were up on stage, smiling and revving to go.

"We made this version of Whip My Hair one day when we were bored. So enjoy!" I said.

_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_

_**[Kriz]**_  
_**I was on my way to school I do'z me, **_  
_**I hopped out the drop grabbed my juicy, **_  
_**I hopped, skipped and jumped past the hoopdies, **_  
_**But, wait I forgot to grab my loose leaf. **_

_**I doubled right back b-back like who's that? **_  
_**I did a little dance like cat boom boom cat. **_  
_**I love how the jocks be watchin me me, **_  
_**So I grab my crouch and say he he! **_  
_**[Dylan]**_  
_**I be like bum diggety bum when I pop my gum, **_  
_**They lookin dumb diggety dumb, **_  
_**think they stopping something **_  
_**I said excuse me honey, **_  
_**I'm b-bugs bunny, **_  
_**I'm bugs bunny, **_  
_**ain't got my carrots, **_  
_**you ain't got nothing for me **_  
_**[Kriz]**_  
_**Cause we the mean girls y-yes we so fetch, **_  
_**And when we in the yard be jumping double dutch. **_  
_**We back to the future, pearl ya wit da best **_  
_**(huh noise) hair, hair, hair **_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good) **_

_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_

_**[Dylan]**_  
_**Imma get more shine than a little bit **_  
_**Soon as I hit the stage a-pplause I'm hearing it **_  
_**Whether it's black stars, black cars, I'm feeling it**_  
_**but can't none of them whip it like I do **_  
_**I..., I gets it in hmmmm yea I go hard **_  
_**When they see me pull up I whip it real hard, **_  
_**I whip it real hard (whip it whip it) **_  
_**real hard, I whip it real hard **_  
_**(Whip it, Whip it real hard) **_

_**[Peyton]**_  
_**Don't let haters keep me off my grind **_  
_**Keep my head up, I know I'll be fine **_  
_**Keep fighting until I get there **_  
_**am down and I feel like giving up **_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good) **_

_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_

_**[Amber]**_  
_**All my ladies if you feel it come on do it do it whip your hair, (Whip your hair)**_  
_**Don't matter if it's longgg short. **_  
_**Do it do it whip your hair. (Whip your hair)**_  
_**[Peyton]**_  
_**All my ladies if you feel it come on do it do it whip your hair, (Whip your hair)**_  
_**Don't matter if it's longgg short. **_  
_**Do it do it whip your hair. **_  
_**Your hair your hairrrrr **_

_**I whip my hair back and fourth (yeahh) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good) **_

_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (ok) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (ok) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (ok) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (ok) **_

_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Just whip it) **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and fourth (Whip it real good) **_

_**I whip my hair back and forth **_  
_**I whip my hair back and forth **_  
_**I whip my...**_

"I guess they can!" Jimmy said as the crowd cheered loudly. "Well, they have been GC4 and I have been Jimmy Fallon. Thank you and good day!" He cut the show. Today was fun.

* * *

"Rusty, I can't see you today. I have a family dinner today and my parents are hosting it this time." I said to my boyfriend over the phone as I rummaged through my wardrobe, looking for something to wear.

"_But my parents want to meet you._" He said, sighing.

"They know about me? Dude, I haven't even told my parents about you." I said, going into my shoes closet instead. I grinned at my Jimmy Choos and pressed a button on the side to rotate the escalator. I saw red cute shoes but then shook my head.

"_Why haven't you?_" I forgot he was still on the line. I sighed.

"'Cause babe, I can't tell them that I only met you twice before we started dating, you go to my school and I've slept with you three times." I said. I heard someone gasp and I turned to see Scarlett. "How long have you been here for?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Couple of minutes." She backed out. I shook my head.

"Scarlett... Come on, don't..." I advanced towards her.

"Don't what?" She smirked. "Oh, tell Mom and Dad? Why should I not? Afterall, you forced me to buy you loads of stuff."

"Don't be a jerk. Rusty, say 'hi' to my big sister Scarlett." I put it on loudspeaker.

"_Hi._" He said simply.

"Hey. Fine I won't tell Mom and Dad but at least tell them you have a new guy in your life. Dad just doesn't want another Eddie." I closed my eyes. There was more to Eddie cheating on me. I haven't even told my parents or Scarlett what really happened. I told Matthew and made him swear to never tell them. "You alright?" Scar asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Babe talk to you later." I cancelled the call as he said 'bye'. "Scarlett can you call Matt and can you both come here?" She nodded and went out my room to get our brother. A couple of minutes later, she came back with him. I locked my bedroom door and pulled them to my shoes closet and locked the door behind us.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"I have a new boyfriend." I said.

"Oh. Is he good to you?" Matt was being careful of what he was saying because of Scarlett.

"Yeah. He's a gentleman. But that's not the reason. I know he isn't like Eddie." I started. Matt looked at Scarlett who was curious.

"Where's this going?" Scarlett asked.

"Kris, don't." Matt warned.

"Eddie raped me and hit me a couple of times." I whispered. I looked at Matt and saw his anger rising. He closed his eyes. Scarlett stood stuck to the floor.

"Is that why you came home with bruises and we thought you were being bullied?" Scarlett said. I nodded. "I feel sick." She unlocked the door and rushed to my bathroom.

"Why did you tell her?" Matt asked me.

"She needs to know." I said.

"No she didn't. Just like our parents don't need to know. But now she knows, they'll have to know. Kris, we kept this secret for years, I dealt with him remember? I don't even know why you only decided to break up with him, this year, when he did that two years ago." He hissed.

"Matthew! I can't keep this in. I'll tell Mom and Dad. Sure, let Dad blow off but at least I am not keeping this a secret from them." I retorted. Matthew rubbed his face and groaned in frustration.

"I'm sorry. Come here." I wrapped my arms around his waist as he rocked me back and forth, kissing my head. This is why I loved him at home. We never got to do this lately. "I got something to tell you all, today." He said.

"What." I said as I smelt him in my nose. I loved his scent. It was always homely and brotherly.

"You'll have to wait." He said as Scarlett came back in and wrapped her arms around us.

"I love you guys." She sighed. "Kris, you have to tell Mom and Dad." She said. I nodded and I heard light knocking on my door. I went up to it and unlocked it. It was Grace.

"Hey, just wondering where Matt was. But seeing as I found you, how have you been?" She asked, hugging me.

"Better. You look pretty." I complemented.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Your parents want you all downstairs now. Your family are here." She said. We nodded and I let my siblings leave my room for me to get dressed.

...

I saw Uncle Jesse and smiled. He looked better than he did last year. His hair was now blond and he wore his dazzling smile on his face. The doctors told him that his Cancer wouldn't go. He's been on treatment for years now. Mom was scared that they'll lose him any day now. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms tightly around him. "Hey Uncle Jesse." I said. He laughed and returned the hug.

"Hey, lil' Kris." He smiled. "How are you?" He asked.

"Better. You?" I asked back. He chuckled. "I think I know the answer." I said, kissing his cheek. I greeted my Aunty Tess and JJ and Victoria. Vicky had wavy ginger hair and she always giggled when she saw someone look at it then at her parents'. "I'll see you guys later." I smiled, looking for my other cousins.

"Hello stranger." I turned around and squealed happily launching myself at Avery. "Wow, I've been missed!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh. How are you? I haven't seen you since two years ago! How's the movie star life?" I smirked, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"I have been great. It's been that long, really? And it's fantastic. Your brother and I are starring in a new TV sitcom!" She grinned.

"You and Matt in a new show? Gosh, Matt's done loads." I said.

"I know, right." She smiled. "I'll see you around, kiddo." She went off. I found Peyton and Amber laughing about something.

"Hey." I said, standing next to them.

"Hello." They said.

"So, enjoying the party?" I took a glass off the tray of one of the people serving drinks and sipped it. Alcohol. Of course. "Get me apple juice." I told the man.

"Yes ma'am." He went off with my glass.

"Wow, I forgot you had a British side." Dylan said, coming over to us.

"We're enjoying the party." Peyton giggled. I smelled her cup.

"Dudes, that's alcohol." I took their nearly empty glasses and put them on a tray of one of the servers.

"Oh." Amber said dumbly.

"You are kidding me? We expect this from Peyton but not you Amber. Daddy's Golden Girl." Dylan said, dragging them off to the kitchen.

This was going to be an eventful evening. The waiter came with my drink and I smiled in thanks, searching for some food.

...

"Ok, so, well, urm..." Matt started.

"Hey, Matt? We would love to hear what you want to say. Today, perhaps? Or maybe even now?" I asked sweetly.

"Ok, calm down." He teased. "Well..."

"Well...?" Mom asked.

"Grace and I are engaged." He announced.

Wait for it...

The room erupted in cheers.

There you go!

I hugged him and Grace. "Congratulations. I am so bridesmaid, right?" I nudged Grace.

"Right there, lil' Kris." She hugged me again. Scarlett came up to Matt, sighing.

"Who would've thought? Matthew actually had a stable relationship. Congratulations." She smiled hugging him.

"Don't worry, Twin. I'll be there for you forever." He said, stroking her cheek. "Except when my wife-to-be dominates." He grinned, winking at Scarlett who scoffed and laughed, hitting him.

More reasons for me not to see him in years on end. One day, our connection would break and we would never see each other again unless our parents force us to come to family gatherings. Shame, huh?

* * *

Madison, Izzy and I went to the shoe store. I needed more shoes because this month was awards month. I also wanted to get Matthew a gift because of how much he was there for me. "Let's go to the boys section." I said, dragging them away from their dream shoes. Madison was rich, loaded, you name it. Sure I had movie stars and music stars in my family but her parents owned five star hotels around the world. And this is where Royalty go to and celebrities. Because our families are close, we get discounts on every hotel we go to owned by them.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw someone in front of me. Smiling with that bottle blonde bitch. Kissing her without a care. "Kris...? We should go to another store." Izzy said, grabbing my arm. I pulled it away and walked up behind Eddie and turned, looking at the shoes on the rack.

I heard him stop laughing and turn. "Kristyn?" He asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out. Turning around, I glared at him. "Wow, long time no see." He smiled, reaching out to hug me.

"Cut the shit, jerk." I pushed his arms away. He scoffed and looked at his new girlfriend. "Is that your new girl? Did you tell her about me? The nights we spent together, you moaning my name." I was playing a sick game and I knew it.

"K? Let's go." Madison said.

"What do you think you're playing at, bitch?" Eddie hissed. I turned to the blonde.

"He didn't tell you? Oh, I was his first for everything. Don't worry, he's a cast off but you can have him now. Did he tell also tell you that he hurt me in ways you couldn't even imagine?" I said. She shook her head. "Trust me, get out while you can because he would chew you up and spit you out again." She nodded and turned to Eddie, slapping him.

"Thanks for the advice, Kris." She said.

"No problem Penelope." I smiled. Eddie's eyes widened.

"You know each other?" He asked. We nodded.

"We go to the same school. See you around." I waved at him, walking off with Madison, Izzy and Penelope.

"I'm sorry I got him to cheat on you." She said.

"Oh, I'm not bothered by that. In fact, you did me a favor." I smiled at her and she smiled back. She gestured behind her.

"I've got to go. I'll see you around." She waved at us and left.

"What you did to Eddie was funny." Izzy laughed, linking her arm with mine as we looked at shoes.

"Was it true? Did you guys...?" Madison asked.

"No! #1 My Dad would kill me. #2 We were 14 when we started dating. #3 Did I mention my father would kill me?" I told them. We giggled as we walked around, trying different shoes on.

* * *

**There you have it. I told you I would make longer chapters!**

**!Review! !Peace! !Bex!**


	6. Old Faces

**I am hyped! Don't ask why, I'll explain below. Anyway, you know in Broken Girl that Caitlyn received a death threat well this is the mysterious chapter because of that threat. **

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV: _

Nate had called Kris and I to collect our packages. It was really odd. I didn't order anything online and it wasn't my birthday or anything. Same with Kris. She took hers upstairs and I put mine on the coffee table in the living room.

"Aren't you going to open that?" Nate asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe later." I replied, going into the kitchen. Nate came in with the package. "You curious?" I teased.

"Maybe." He said, pushing it to me."Open it." He put my hands on it. Sighing, I started to open it. I lifted the lid up and turned when I saw what was in it. "Oh shit..." Nate whispered backing away, pulling me with him.

"Who would send that?" I asked, my eyes wide. We heard a scream upstairs and some rushed footsteps.

"It's a... dead bird." Kristyn cried. I brought her in for a hug. "Who hates me?" She asked. Nate and I shared a look. This definitely was aimed at me, not her. I heard the front door open then close.

"Thank God you guys are here. I got sent a dead bird just ten minutes ago to my hotel room." Scarlett said. Kris raised her head.

"You too?" She asked. Scar's eyed widened.

"Me too." I said.

"We have to call the police." Scarlett said, getting her phone out and tapping some buttons. "Hello? Yeah, I..." She went out to take the call. Nate gestured for me to go to the backyard with him and I obeyed.

"Do you think this has something to do with what happened years ago?" He asked, quietly.

"I don't know Nate." I rubbed my face and sighed. "Look, let's just forget about that and forget about this. There's nothing going on. Probably some sick fan or something." I said.

"But that death threat wouldn't be a fan." Nate retorted.

"Maybe a die-hard fan. I used to get a lot of hate on Twitter because I was married to you, remember? Their names would be something sad like: NateGrayBelongsWithMe and stuff. To be honest, I think it's a fan." I said, smiling it off.

"Or I think it's some sicko targeting you." Nate said. I rolled my eyes. "Are you seriously acting like you don't care? This isn't a 'coincidence' that someone smashes your car window, sending you a death threat then years later, he sends you a dead bird. Caitlyn, I am trying to protect you but you're being so blind about this." He said, going back inside. Was I really?

* * *

"So you, Kris and Scarlett got sent dead birds?" Mitchie asked me. Her, Mara and I were at my office. I nodded, confirming. "Why would someone do that?" She whispered.

"Is this linked to the threat you got years ago?" Mara asked. So Jason told her.

"Nate thinks so." I replied, shrugging.

"Don't you think so?" Mitchie asked, concerned.

"Why are you so alarmed? It could be some stupid fan sending us hate mail." I laughed it off, nervously.

"Oh, Cait, Cait, Cait. You're so stubborn to believe that you're being targeted." Mara said.

"Excuse me?! I am so not stubborn!" I pouted.

"Whatever." Mitchie stuck her tongue out. Kira came in after knocking. She looked a bit scared.

"Uh, Mrs Gray? There's someone waiting outside for you." She whispered. I furrowed my brow.

"Tell them to come in." I said, standing up.

"He says it's between you two only." She said.

"Is it Nate? Or Matt? Tell them, I'm busy." I joked. She shook her head subtly for me to see. My heart stopped. Who was it?

"Cait, I think you should go to the person." Mara said. Too late, he came in.

He took his hat off and my heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach. I heard a scream. I stood there, paralyzed. It was Mitchie who screamed. Her and Mara were backing away to a wall. Kira ran out but the man brought her back in. She kicked and screamed. My finger rested on the red security call button hidden in my desk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Caitlyn Alice." The man said. I subtly looked at my friends. Kira had managed to get to them. "Happy to see me?" He asked. "I know you are. Look at you. Look at all this. All you've achieved. I'm proud." He sat down. "How is the husband. Nathaniel was it? And how are the kids? Do they know about me? Their granddad?" I closed my eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking, please." I obeyed. "Cat got your tongue?" He teased.

"You're dead." I finally found my voice. "Your heart stopped. I went to your funeral. I told you to stay away from me." I whispered. My eyes watered and now I really wished I had listened to what Nate, Mara and Mitchie were talking about. I was too blind and stubborn.

"Awh, Caitlyn Alice going to cry?" He mocked. "Did you even check I was physically dead? No. You're too stupid. And when have I ever listened to women? I hate what you did to me at your stupid wedding. I never like Nathaniel. I thought he was too... weak." He flicked some lint off his suit.

"Nate isn't weak, you are." I said.

"How's my son? And my eldest? They're good? All good. How's Becky?" He asked.

"Not going to tell you how they are. I think you already know how Jesse is, seeing as you destroyed his life." I said. Mitchie, Mara and Kira made a move to the door.

"Don't move." Jacob took out a gun. Oh shit. They halted and pressed their backs to the wall, as if it could swallow them. I saw Mitchie let a few tears down and she mumbled a prayer.

"Can I sit?" I asked. Jacob used his gun to tell me that I could. I sat down and pulled my chair close to my desk. "Jacob, what do you want? I could give you money, businesses-" He cut me off.

"Darling, I'm rich. I don't need your money." He laughed.

"Then what you want you asshole?" I asked. His eyes turned darker in fury.

"I want you to pay for ruining my life." He said.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I asked, slyly.

"Don't play with me, kid." He sighed.

"Hey Caity, the police..." Nate stopped when he saw someone in the seat before me. He turned to his side and saw the girls there. "What's going on?" He asked, slowly. Shane and Jason were laughing about something but quietened when the room was silent.

"Ah, the husband arrives." Jacob stood and faced Nate. The boys backed to the side in fear. Mitchie gripped onto Shane as Jason took Mara into his arms. I stood up, sighing. Jacob turned to me.

"Look, Jacob. I would love to have a reunion but I think that it's time for you to leave. For good." I pressed the button. Again and again.

"You think I'm stupid?" He cocked his gun and aimed it at me. "I disabled it." He smiled.

"And I enabled it." I smirked as the police came in, guns raised. "You really think I wasn't prepared? Oh come on. Mom said she saw you and that she wouldn't not recognize her own ex-husband and I believed her. Since then, I have been in fear that you would carry out your threat and hurt me. You know," I started walking towards him.

"Caity..." I heard Nate growl.

"You really shouldn't have threatened me and my daughters. That was a stupid thing to do. And I don't know how you managed to fake your death but I don't care because now, you can rot in Hell for all the things you've done. What did I ever do to you?" I whispered.

"I can shoot you." He said, wavering.

"Do it." I told him. Nate came forward. "Don't." I told him. Jacob pressed the button but nothing happened. "Do you like being outsmarted by your own daughter?" I smiled.

"How...?" He asked.

"I saw you on my way up. I switched your gun for my blank one. It's actually a toy gun that Matthew used to play with when he was a kid. It was enough t convince you that you had the 'upper hand'. Do you want to know where I got my genius from? You. I outsmarted you and you can't hurt me ever again." I said.

"You always were a little bitch, weren't you?" He asked as the police cuffed him and took him away.

"But that was what made me survive what you did to me!" I called after him. Nate came up to me and I let out a loud sob into his chest.

* * *

_Kristyn's POV: _

After the whole 'dead bird' thing. The police came and they went away to question my mother longer than they had with Scarlett and me. Something was up and I knew it. Dad looked guilty of knowing because when we asked he started to stutter and tell us that Mom would tell us in her own time.

That was hours ago and Mom and Dad had come back from the label. I saw Mom lie down on the sofa and Dad put a blanket over her. They kissed and I looked away, feeling a bit out of place. I cleared my throat to make myself known. "Hey, guys." I said, cuddling my arms. I was a bit cold.

"Hey, baby. Come." Mom said. I went to her and lied down with her. She started to run her fingers through my hair.

"Why are you guys shaken up?" I asked as Dad went and sat down in his armchair.

"Caity, let's tell them." Dad said, sighing. I could feel Mom stiffen.

"Tell us what?" Matthew asked, coming into the living room. I forgot to tell them that Scarlett and Matthew were making an unscheduled visit. Dad and Mom looked shocked.

"Where's Grace and PJ?" Mom asked, curiously.

"With their families." Scarlett said, eating some ice cream and sitting on the other sofa. "I've missed this. You know, us. Family together. We never have those anymore." She said, taking another bite. Matthew sat next to her and grinned.

"I know what she means. It seems like 'family' was so I dunno, three years ago?" He smiled sadly.

"Well, it's nice that you guys take time out of your busy schedules to visit your old parents and little sister." Mom smiled.

"Now what did you guys want to tell us?" Matthew went back on topic.

"Well I have something to tell you guys. Then your father and I have some good news. They're not connected by any way, these news." Mom started. I moved and scooted to one side of the sofa to let her sit properly. "Do you know who my dad is?" She started. We all nodded.

"Yeah, Ricky." I shrugged. Mom shook her head.

"He's my step-dad. Hence, the reason I call him by his first name." She said. We nodded slowly. The doorbell rang and Dad went to get it. Grandma Becky rushed in and sat between me and Mom.

"You were serious?!" She asked Mom. Now we were all confused, except Dad. Mom sighed and nodded. "They don't need to know who your real father is. I don't even think we have pictures. We burnt them all, remember?" She asked.

"Ja, Mutter." Mom sighed. "But that changes nothing. I'm telling them. Nate and I agreed to do so. They're old enough." She retorted.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Scarlett asked alarmed.

"I was raped. By my father." Caitlyn said, numbly.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, my birthday was yesterday and you know, I went partying even though it was a school day/night. But all of you should know that I had a fantastic day. Thank you my bezzies and my family, I love you! x**

**And all you fans and readers out there.x**


End file.
